nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric
Clerics are masters of divine magic, which is especially good at healing. Even an inexperienced Cleric can bring people back from the brink of death, and an experienced Cleric can bring back people who have crossed over that brink. As channelers of divine energy, clerics can affect undead creatures. A Cleric can turn away or even destroy undead. Clerics have some combat training. They can use simple weapons, and they are trained in the use of armor, since armor does not interfere with divine spells the way it does with arcane spells. Alignment Restrictions: A Cleric’s alignment must be within one step of his deity’s (that is, it may be one step away on either the lawful–chaotic axis or the good–evil axis, but not both). A Cleric may not be neutral unless his deity’s alignment is also neutral. For example, if your deity is neutral good, you can be lawful good, neutral good, chaotic good, or lawful neutral, but not True Neutral. Class Features Hit die : d8 Base Attack Bonus progression : Medium Saving Throws : High = Fortitude & Will low = Reflex Proficiencies : Weapons: Simple. Armor: Light, Medium, Heavy & Shields. (except tower shields) Skill Points : ( 2 + Int modifier ) ×4 at 1st Character level. Class Skills : Concentration, Craft (alchemy, armor, weapon), Diplomacy, Heal, Lore, Parry and Spellcraft. Spellcasting A Cleric casts divine spells, which are drawn from the Cleric / Favored Soul spell list. To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Cleric’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Cleric’s Wisdom modifier. A Cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. In addition to his base daily spell allotment, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. 'Spontaneous Casting' A Cleric can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that the Cleric did not prepare ahead of time. The Cleric can "lose" any prepared spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level. Spell slots used to prepare domain spells may not be used for spontaneous casting. A good Cleric (or a neutral Cleric of a good deity) can spontaneously cast any cure spell. An evil Cleric (or a neutral Cleric of an evil deity) can spontaneously cast any inflict spell. A Cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player's choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the Cleric turns or commands undead. 'Deity Selection' Due to being set in the Forgotten Realms, all divine spell-casters in the Original Campaign of NWN2 are required to select a deity during character creation. Clerics choose an alignment and race first and then receive a list of deities appropriate for them to choose from. Although the possibility for restricting domains according to deity has been flagged by the developers, this is not currently implemented. 'Turn Undead' Any Cleric has the power to affect undead creatures (such as skeletons, zombies, ghosts, and vampires) by channeling the power of his faith through his holy (or unholy) symbol. A Cleric can turn or destroy undead creatures. To view more information, refer to the Turn Undead section of the wikia. 'Domains' Clerics specialize in two areas of magical expertise called Domains . These domains are selected when first becoming a Cleric and cannot be changed. Domains grant added spells and sometimes a free feat or special ability. 'Domain spells' A Cleric gets one bonus domain spell slot at each level they receive a domain spell. When a Cleric prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it should come from one of his two domains (but NWN2 does not enforce this). 'Domain list' A Cleric chooses two domains at their first class level, ideally representing the deity they have chosen to follow. Each domain gives the Cleric access to at least 2 domain spells he can cast that is added to his spell list, as well as possibly gaining a granted power. The Cleric gets the granted powers of both the domains selected. Category:Classes Category:Base Classes